A lesson he would remember
by noemiluisa
Summary: Frankenstein is always picking fights with Nobles and Raizel has gotten sick with it. He needs to find a way to make the human stop acting so recklessly. Rated M for sexual themes. Raizel/Frankestein. I do not own the characters.


Raizel sighed, his human servant was causing him more problems than he had previously thought. After entering the contract they had hardly spoken, neither of them wanting to break the delicate equilibrium which had settled between them. Yet, Frankenstein's defiant behaviour had not stopped, he would pick a fight every once and then with other Nobles and that would cause Raizel to worry. More often than not, the Noblesse had to intervene to save his servant form the fangs of other clan leaders. Honestly, he was sick of constantly being interrupted in his contemplation of the sky.

As if he wanted to make a point about that, he rose from the sofa where he had been sitting and went to stare outside of the window. A cold breeze shuffled his dark hair as he turned to his side to greet the newcomer.

Muzaka tilted his head in response, a wide grin spreading on his face. 'You seem unusually irritated, my friend. Has something happened?'

Raizel studied the werewolf, unsure whether to tell him about Frankenstein's recent troubles or not. In the end, he decided to ask his long-time friend for advice.

'Frankenstein is always acting so recklessly, it tires me'.

'I see. Have you tried talking it over with him?'

'Yes, to no avail'.

'Maybe you should be a bit more direct, say. He is your servant after all, can't you just order him around?'

'It's not that simple. I wouldn't want to impose my will on a weaker being'.

'I know your philosophy, but that isn't going to help your situation. To be blunt, I

think you should find some form of punishment to make him remember his place'.

Raizel didn't answer, he was lost into his thoughts again. Without him noticing, Muzaka left and after a few seconds the aforementioned servant stumbled into his room.

The Noblesse turned to look at his clothes, strands of which were hanging from what seemed to have been a shirt not too long before. Blood dripped on the floor dirtying the precious carpet, before Frankenstein said in a weak voice, 'Master, I got caught in something again. I apologise'.

His Master merely stared at him, trying to control his anger for that show of carelessness from his servant. _Does he think that he is immortal or something? All the damage his body has taken in the past few weeks will pile up and sooner or later e will pay the consequences._

'I'll go change my clothes straight away…' Frankenstein blinked as a set of clean clothes replaced the rags he was wearing. All his cuts healed at once, he felt a warm wave go through his body. 'Master, you didn't have to do that…'

'I would like to have some tea,' Raizel interrupted him.

'Of course master,' Frankenstein said bowing. He went back to the kitchen and carefully started to prepare his Master's favourite mix of green leaves. _I wonder,_ he thought, _Master seemed more upset than usual, did something happen?_ When he got back to his Master's room he found him still staring at the landscape outside of the window, his gaze lost. He cleared his throat to attract his attention before announcing, 'The tea is ready, Master'.

'Thank you, Frankenstein,' Raizel replied sitting on the armchair. His refined hands took hold of the hot cup. He closed his eyes taking a long sip, while the human before him could only stare at his Master, amazed by his elegance.

Frankenstein's mouth was slightly open as he attentively watched his Master relaxed expression, his tongue unconsciously licking his lips. Raizel opened his eyes and stared back at him. Frankenstein jolted, unable to find a reason why his Master would stop his daily tea ritual to stare at him. 'Is there anything wrong with the tea, Master?'

Without answering the question, Raizel placed the tea-cup back on the table and straightened his back, his palms lying on his knees. Frankenstein felt his anxiety grow little by little as seconds passed without a word being uttered. Unable to bear that nerve-wracking silence any longer he started, 'Master…'

'You are aware, I suppose, that I really do enjoy staring at the outside world from my window,' his Master interrupted him.

'I am,' Frankenstein replied a clearly confused. _Why is he bringing this up now?_

'Then why do you keep disturbing my contemplation?' Shining red eyes stared at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

'Pardon? I don't recall of ever attempting to distract you, except for when I was suggesting that you should go out more'.

Raizel sighed, his servant was a brilliant scientist of acclaimed fame, yet sometimes he seemed to act as an idiot. Maybe he was just pretending that he did not understand…

'How do you expect me to be able to find peace if you are constantly engaged into some fight?'

Frankenstein stared at him, his mouth opened and closed while he tried to find the right answer but no words came to his mind. In the end, he lowered his head in shame and fixed his eyes on the floor. Raizel rose from his seat and went next to him; nearing his lips to the blonde's ear he whispered, 'Do you have the slightest idea of how much it pains me to see you in such a state every time you come back home?' His annoyance was barely audible behind his soft tone. Still, Frankenstein felt shivers run down his spine. 'If it were not for me, your reckless behaviour would have killed you long ago. I am not one to claim a reward for helping others, far from that my only wish s to be of help and protection to weaker beings. Yet,' Frankenstein felt a grip on his stomach as Raizel breathed on his neck, 'I absolutely cannot stand when _you_ disrespect my will, not only being a nuisance but also putting yourself in danger after I expressly told you that I do not wish for you to get hurt'.

Frankenstein stood still, not even brave enough to ask for forgiveness, his tongue feeling too numb to utter a single word, his mouth as dry as the desert while fear wrapped his whole being. Suddenly he felt angry with himself, he was not a puppet, he was a human being. He had chosen, out of his free will, to stand by his Master's side forever, he had accepted to be his servant in order to protect him. Still, his foolish behaviour had caused pain to Sir Raizel. He knew he was at fault, but why was his anger directed not only towards himself but also at his Master? Hadn't he always cared for him, defending him, saving him, coming to his rescue? If anything Frankenstein owed him his very life. _You don't have to worry about me, you don't have to be bothered by my actions more than necessary and I am not obliged to think of you before everything that I do,_ Frankenstein angrily talked to his Master inside his head.

Raizel's eyes narrowed, he was not used to being talked back by his servant. This had not happened since their first meeting, right after he had taken in and sheltered the human. _But it_ is _your duty to show respect for your Master's will and serve him with dedication. You cannot act as if you were a free human being and forget about our agreement,_ he forcefully replied, his mind force pressing on Frankenstein's conscience to emphasize his words.

 _But, I am a human being, not some kind of puppet you can just move around at your will. Honestly, I had expected better from you,_ Master, _you always claimed to be opposed to forcing your bounded people to do something against their will unless it was strictly necessary to prevent a great crisis or disaster._

 _Frankenstein._ A note of warning transpired Raizel's thoughts. _You have gone too far._

The human uneasily breathed as he waited for his Master to say something else, already regretting the words that had just gone through his "lips". If only he could take them back…

'Kneel'.

A strong force pulled Frankenstein down, forcing him on his knees. He didn't even dare to oppose it, he knew too well that it was useless. He looked up to see to which extent he was in danger and froze as soon as his gaze met Raizel's red eyes. His Master was furious, he could tell by the deep red colour his eyes had assumed and by the threatening aura surrounding him. _Shall I remind you your rightful place?_

'Master please…' his voice died in his throat as he felt his muscles tighten. Raizel stared at him from above; he slid his long fingers through the blond locks covering Frankenstein's face while tilting his head. He slowly caressed his servant's chin before leaning back on the sofa, Frankenstein's eyes still locked into his.

Frankenstein was afraid of what his Master could do to him now; he had never seen him so enraged. On the other side, though, he couldn't help noticing that he was turned on by the whole situation. His erection was slowly growing beneath his pants, which already seemed too restrictive for him. Wondering what would a being like the Noblesse think about such a scandalous reaction he searched his Master's face. An amused smile appeared on Raizel's lips as he looked at his puzzled servant. 'Now, Frankenstein, I bet you do know what I want you to do, don't you?' He said in a mysterious tone.

Frankenstein stared at him, unsure at what his Master was referring to. The dark-haired man barely parted his legs, making his intentions clear. His words made much more sense to Frankenstein now that he had noticed his Master evident aroused state. _Do you really want me to…?_ He mentally asked, no sure about what **he** wanted.

'Yes, Frankenstein, that's an order'.

And then, Frankenstein understood why his Master was doing this, it wasn't only for his own pleasure. No, he was trying to make Frankenstein understand that he could actually get everything and anything from him as his Master, though he mostly chose not to tease him too much. The human stared at the ancient being in front of him, shame and anger filling his thoughts as he felt compelled to oblige his command. He slowly untied his Master's belt, then took away his trousers.

 _You could undress yourself more easily than I can do,_ he harshly said.

 _Then were would be the fun of having you undress me?_ Raizel amusedly replied.

All thing considered, even though he was under a contract, Frankenstein didn't want to submit. He swallowed down looking straight at his Master and right at that moment, he decided that if he was going to do this it was because of his own will. He _wanted_ to do it, he had always known that for years. Too afraid of a possible rejection he had hidden his feelings but now things had gone too far and he couldn't conceal his true nature anymore. _If I had known you were such a pervert…_ he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue while admiring his Master big cock.

 _Then what, Frankenstein?_ Raizel asked with an eyebrow risen.

 _Then I wouldn't have waited for so long,_ he simply replied with a smirk before placing his hands on his master legs to better support himself while his wet tongue went to lick the throbbing edge of his Master's erection. He went around every corner before taking it into his mouth, careful not to graze the skin with his teeth. He teased the Noblesse, moving excruciatingly slowly, his gaze fixed on his red eyes. Not for a single moment, he interrupted their eye contact, as the sight of his aroused Master was too much of an enjoyment to him. _I want you to thoroughly enjoy this, Master,_ he mentally said with a swirl of his tongue.

A moan escaped Raizel's mouth while the usually emotionless Noblesse bit his lips in attempt to regain his composure, his hands grabbing Frankenstein's shoulders. But it was all in vain, seconds later his hips jolted forward at the expert ministrations of Frankenstein, his breath short and fast as he started moving back and forth while using his hand to force Frankenstein to accommodate his rhythm.

The human smiled, satisfaction filling his thoughts as he realised how much effect he was having on the other. Raizel was almost out of control, his hands frantically shuffling Frankenstein's blonde curls while simultaneously pushing him deeper on his erection. The blonde was tempted to take a break and see Raizel's reaction, he would have died to see his expression if he had stopped right then. Before the other could prevent his actions, Frankenstein brutally interrupted the contact looking up at his Master's wild expression. His red eyes dangerously glowed and the human understood that it was better not to push his luck too far.

 _You are beautiful, Master, I couldn't resist to look._ He smiled and quick as a bolt he went back to his previous occupation, this time putting more effort into it. Again, he felt Raizel's hand play with his hair, before his Master voice spoke to his mind. _Don't you dare stop._ He almost hissed.

 _Yes, Master. It's a pleasure to fulfil your orders._ The blond man boldly replied before deep-throating him. Raizel couldn't resist anymore and he came under his servant's delighted eyes. Frankenstein swallowed down all of the fluids before retreating, his face clearly showing satisfaction.

'You shouldn't get too full of yourself,' his Master warned him, his clothes again on him.

'Yet, Master it seems I did a pretty good job. At least you appeared very pleased by it,' Frankenstein grinned.

'Don't forget you were just following my orders'. Raizel carefully watched him as he said this, not really sure if he wanted to admit that in truth he hoped for Frankenstein to contradict what he had just said. When the man didn't reply and instead he bowed his head staring at the floor, his eyes turned down again, he rose.

 _Then it meant nothing to him, I was just following orders and this was just his way to make me understand that I am like a toy to him. A mere servant who could never mean more than just that._ Frankenstein felt hot tears piercing the corners of his eyes and he stood up, trying to get out of the room.

'Frankenstein, kneel'.

Frankenstein bit his lower lip as his knees touched the floor again. _What else could he want now?_ He thought before realising that Raizel was probably listening to his thoughts now, whatever his intention was. He kept his eyes low, not wanting to show his weaker side. 'This,' Raizel started 'Is the difference between yours and my eye-level'. His tone was cold, for he was sadly aware that no matter what, he couldn't force Frankenstein's feelings. He could only order him around making him _physically_ satisfy his needs.

Pain spread through Frankenstein's heart at his Master's words, he clenched his fists taking sharp breaths. He felt Raizel's body next to his, a forbidden desire quickly filling his mind. _Well, I knew I wasn't enough for you. I had no hope from the very beginning. But let me tell you something, Master._ Frankenstein felt brave enough now, or maybe it was desperation that made him act so impulsively. _This servant of yours, whose existence you barely notice, is in love with you and will serve and protect you, standing by your side whatever you shall wish to thrust upon him._

Silence fell into the room as Raizel took in this unexpected revelation, he had been wrong about Frankenstein's feelings. Of course, he knew the blond man worshipped him and struggled to get some attention. Yet, he had never expected such a confession of love. He caressed Frankenstein's chin with his long white fingers. Frankenstein tightened his fists; his nails almost making him bleed. _Master, this difference between us is never going to…_

 _This,_ Raizel interrupted his servant's thoughts by lifting his chin so that their eyes met. _Is how I forget about any difference between us,_ he said before lowering his head to kiss the other man. Surprise and then happiness invaded his servant's mind, while he moved his lips on his. Frankenstein grabbed his perfect white shirt pulling him down, his hand playing with his silky dark hair. Thoughts filled with love and dedication reached Raizel's mind and the Noblesse deepened the kiss gaining a moan. Needing for air they parted only to rejoin again until they were both left panting, staring at each other. Raizel was the first to get up; he straightened his back, went to sit to his usual place and resumed drinking his now cold cup of tea as if there had never been any interruption.

Frankenstein, on the other hand, slowly got up adjusting his clothes. He went to collect his Master's cup trying to act normally, as if nothing had happened. 'I hope you will remember the lesson I gave you today'.

Frankenstein's hand shook and he almost let the cup fall down. 'Yes, Master'.

'And if you ever feel the need for attention again, just knock at my door but please avoid trying to get killed by other clan leaders,' Raizel added.

Frankenstein looked at him, 'So you knew all along…'

'I was aware of your attempts to get my attention…although I didn't see the real reason behind it'.

The blond man didn't reply and turned to the door, right before he could exit Raizel stopped him again. 'And Frankenstein,'

'Yes, Master?'

'Don't touch yourself. I want to enjoy you later'.

'Y-yes Master, may I ask how much later?'

'What about when I am finished staring outside of the window?'

'Master!' Frankenstein protested.

Raizel giggled, 'You are such an impatient person, I should teach you the true virtue of patience'. And with that he left the poor Frankenstein dreading about his future.


End file.
